Running But not alone
by Mrs.Jane
Summary: Jane often does stuff to get not only himself but Lisbon in trouble. Of course She helps him everytime but will she help him when it because extremely serious? or has he pushed the limits a little too far? A jisbon Family also. R&R :)
1. Running

Summary: _Lisbon is an officer of the law. Will she stick to her pride and guns when it comes to Jane? Angst at first Jisbon in further chapters R&R _

It was a simple choice. She was a cop, an officer of the law. She did the right thing she did what she knew was right. She knew that what she did was perfectly fine in her position and in her career that's what she was obliged to do even if that included arresting someone that meant so much to her. But if she did make the right choice why was she sitting there now face in hands and silently weeping?

_Flashback~_

"_Lisbon c'mon, this is the first lead we've had in months!" Jane said waiting anxiously by the SUV "I'm coming Jane! Just wait a minute!" Lisbon yelled while fiddling with the keys on her phone "I'll drive" Jane said running round the car to the other side and opening up the door, "Ouch!" Lisbon yelped now lying down on the concrete of the CBI car park. She heard a groan from inside the car "God Teresa, Be more careful next time" He said while picking her up and grabbing her by the arm "Calm down Jane! We're going to your precious Red John"._

_It was a silent ride and_ _Lisbon didn't feel like talking to him 'why was he so angry all of a sudden? Red John changes the way he acts but not into an ignorant asshole' Lisbon thought to herself "I want to be alone when I confront him" Jane said breaking the silence between them "No, no way in hell Jane" she said now focusing on his stone face for a reaction "I'm going to kill him Teresa, You can try and stop me but you won't succeed" he said still focusing on the road in-front of him and avoiding eye contact._

"_You kill him and I arrest you it's as simple as that Jane" She said turning and facing the window "You'd arrest me?" His eyes now looking straight at her "Yes, and you know I will." She said putting her head against the window. Jane just nodded and looked out the front window .There was another awkward silence before they finally stopped. They un-did their belts and Lisbon drew her gun "Stay back Jane" but before she could stop him he ran ahead and into the small cabin that looked miles away in the dark forest. She heard some smashing and banging coming from the cabin and she ran faster toward it before she heard 3 gun shots. She stopped for a minute and looked into the darkness of the forest._

"_Jane!" She yelled while stepping into the dusty old cabin, she looked over at the man with the gun drawn and blood on his shirt. She was stunned just standing there looking at this very familiar figure but he somehow looked different, Apart from the whole blood stained hands and messy hair. He was calm and stone faced with no emotions threatening to play. _

_She didn't like Jane like this. She didn't know Jane like this but she couldn't let this go this was too big and she did say that she would arrest him so that's exactly what she did "Patrick Jane, You're under arrest for the murder of…" she looked down at the body lying in the puddle of blood and gasped "Gaa…Gaail Berr.. Gail Bertram?" She continued to Mirandize Jane and cuffed him he was silent in the back of the car and Lisbon began to cry._

"_Why'd you do that Jane?" She said silently "I told you what would happen… I warned you. This is my job and I just arrested my best friend because you couldn't just wait!" he didn't want to speak right now. Especially to her. He understood that this was her job and that is what she had to do. He wasn't mad at her but he didn't want to make the situation more complicated so he just simply sighed._

_End of flashback~_

"Boss, Jane's been sent to the county prison now" Grace said standing nervously at Lisbon's door, "Thank you Grace" She said wiping the tears that were falling down her cheeks and standing up "Where are you going?" Grace said stepping to the side letting Lisbon exit her office "I'm going to drop the charges" She said simply walking towards the elevator door "What? You arrested him, He killed Bertram!" She said chasing after her "He was Red John. It was my fault" Lisbon said repeatedly tapping on the elevator button "Whaa... what? Bertram was Red John?" Grace said trying to take in all the information at once "Yes Grace, Jane killed Red John" She said stepping into the Elevator "But you can't clear him till Monday?" Grace said quickly before the elevator doors shut.

It was a long ride to the county and Lisbon was driving faster than she ever had before, if she just makes it there before the prison truck everything will be okay. She'd explain to the guards and officers she screwed up it's her fault blah blah blah then they can go home, She stepped on the peddle and was there in less than 5 minutes as soon as the car stopped she sprinted into admin and pulled out her I.D "Tere… Teresa Lisbon, CBI" She said breathless.

"I'm here to transport back to the CBI for questioning. The slightly chubby man at the desk looked down at the folder that lied in-front of him "There's no in our sign in book" The man said stone faced "Oh… Okay thank you sir" She said turning and walking back out of the Lobby only to be met be the man himself in the car park. She pulled her badge back out and showed it to the officer that was leading Jane into the building

"Sir, CBI I'm agent Teresa Lisbon." The man looked at her and let out a slight chuckle "So" he said raising an eyebrow "I need to take this man back with me" She said stepping forward and putting her badge back into her pocket "No way! I just drove an hour to get here! He's coming with me" The man then grabbed Jane by the cuffs and led him into the lobby "Do you want me to arrest you too sir? Either you give me the prisoner or I take you in for abstraction" The man stopped in his tracks and scanned her with his eyes up and down.

After a couple minutes the man gave in and un-did the cuffs that were around Janes hands and Jane wondered over to her. The man huffed and walked into the building alone "Changed your mind huh?" Jane said stretching his wrists as he did. Lisbon's eyes started to form tears "I made a mistake, I should've been there with you I should've" but she was cut off when Jane pulled her into a tight embrace "He's gone" he said simply.

"He's finally gone" she never really thought about the situation like that Red John was dead. He was truly finally dead. Jane stepped back and looked at Lisbon her emerald eyes glistening in the darkness "Sooooo, What now?" Jane said turning and grabbing Lisbon by the hand and entwining his in hers "What do you mean?" She said resting her head on Janes shoulder slightly "I mean the shooting? What now?" Lisbon hadn't really thought about that either "Now we run" She shrugged. Jane let out a soft chuckle but when he didn't see any change on Lisbon's face he was concerned "You're being serious aren't you?" Lisbon gave Janes hand a little tug "Un-fortunately" Jane looked down at Lisbon and tucked a small piece of hair that lied on her forehead behind her ear "Then run we shall" He bent down and gave Lisbon a very smooth kiss on the lips. She was scared, nervous, afraid, worried and anxious but now for once in her life she was not alone.


	2. Leaving

_**Sorry it took so long! Been busy lately :/ hope you enjoy this chapter it is very different it kind of skips parts because I thought it may be better this way .but anyway please R&R **_____

_**P.S: Update should be soon.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**____** apart from Sydney**_

_Six days later~_

"Okay Teresa just wait here I'll be back in a minute" Jane said looking out the window searching the streets to see anybody suspicious wondering about "Not a chance" She replied stepping out of the small car without waiting for Janes reaction. She looked out into the open darkness and took a deep breath, Jane opened the door and then slammed it shut "You never listen do you?" He said walking round to where she was standing and grabbing her hand "Huh! That's rich coming from you!" they both looked at each other for a moment "You ready?" Jane said breaking both the silence and serious eye contact "How much longer is this going to last Patrick?" they were now walking toward the tall building that had MOTEL written across the front "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I don't want to live like this for the rest of my life. Running and hiding sleeping in motels for days on end" Jane span around and pulled her into a hug "It'll all be over soon, I promise" Lisbon squeezed him tight for a second then nodded against his chest "C'mon I'm getting tired" He pulled back slightly and grabbed Lisbon by the hand again "Oh and we do have a long night ahead of us" Lisbon smiled and leaned her head against Janes shoulder.

_2 years later~_

"Patrick" Lisbon said tugged on his shoulder "Patrick, get up!" She was now standing beside the double bed and packing all her belongings into a large black suitcase "Mhmmmfm" Jane mumbled sitting up and leaning against the back of the bed "What are you doing Teresa?" but Lisbon's eyes didn't even leave the suitcase "I'm going Patrick, I'm going home" She said now looking at him with her emerald eyes sparkling in the sunlight shining in from behind Jane.

"Whaa… what?" He replied in utter confusion "You can't just leave?" Lisbon stood there looking down at her already packed bags but they weren't just hers "We are going, we can't live like this any longer Patrick" he got out of the bed and picked up one of the bags that was on the ground in-front of Lisbon "No, you're not taking Sydney" Lisbon's eyes started to water and Jane could see that she was holding back tears "I'm sorry Patrick" she mumbled "Sydney sweetie c'mon" Jane was gobsmacked and honestly didn't expect Lisbon to do this to him especially after losing his first wife and daughter "What about me? What about us?" Jane said sitting on the edge of the large bed "I never once said you can't come Patrick" Jane just huffed "And you want me to come do you?"

"I think some time apart will do us good" she said packing her toiletries into her purse when she heard small footsteps coming into the room "Did you find your binkie?" the small girl nodded her head and stretched her arms out to her mother "How long are you going for?" He asked in a low voice "I'm not sure" she said bouncing the small girl on her hip. Her small blonde curls bouncing on her head she looked up into her mother's eyes green meeting green "I think it's time to go… I'll call you" She said handing Sydney over to Jane "I'll see you soon beautiful" He bent his head to en-hale the scent of the small girl's hair "I love you" he whispered.

_3 weeks later~_

"Wow she really looks like Jane sometimes!" Grace said holding the little blonde headed girl in her arms "Huh yeah when she's being cheeky" Lisbon huffed rubbing the small girls leg "She misses him" Lisbon said in a small voice, Grace looked at her with a curious glare "And do you?" "Do I what?" she replied looking up at Grace with a confused look "Miss him?" Lisbon thought about it then nodded "Of course I miss him, He is my husband Grace" She said standing up and taking her coffee mug over to the sink "Then why isn't he here with you?" She followed her over to the sink with her big belly in-front "It's complicated" She lied.

"No it's not you love him he loves you you's have Syd, what's complicated about that?" she asked suspiciously "Look you really don't understand Grace! I went out on a limb for him I risked and ruined my career for him and all I have to show for it is living in different motels every week and having to raise my daughter in them while eating cheap pizza from the gas station I don't want that life not for myself or my daughter" Lisbon snapped.

Grace just nodded "Well I'd love to see him soon, I miss him too" She said in a cooing voice to Sydney who had laughed at this statement. The topic was changed after Lisbon's confession and Grace had gone home an hour later. Lisbon pulled out her phone and scrolled through her contacts *Patrick Jane* she closed her eyes and pushed dial it rang twice before it was answered by a groggy voice "Yes?" god he sounded terrible "It's me" she said soothingly "Okay, what?" He replied in an angry voice "I was wondering how you've been?" she said calmly "You mean without my wife and daughter?" he snapped "Patrick listen" but she was cut off by his angry remark "No Teresa I understand I ruined your life and your career everything was fine before you met me so you want a divorce" Lisbon was stunned. She never wanted it to be like this she was only doing what she thought was right for her and her daughter.

"What are you talking about?" He could hear the sniffles through the phone she was crying "Don't pretend like you didn't want this" he sighed "I know what this is; it's a trial separation isn't it?" He said in a low voice "I thought it was for the best Patrick I really did" She mumbled in reply. She heard some moving then the line went dead.

_Janes POV~_

He chucked the phone at the wall then started to pace up and down the room "I need to go home" He mumbled to himself. He walked over to the bedside table and pulled all his belongings out of it and shoved them into a large black bag. He left a fifty dollar note on the bed then walked out of the room. It was a long walk to the nearest bus stop but he didn't mind as long as he was going home to sort things out with his wife he didn't care. The bus came exactly 45minutes after Jane had arrived at the depot "To the airport please" Jane said handing the driver a twenty dollar note which he accepted.

It was a thirty minute ride before he reached his destination he ran into the departure section and brought a one way ticket to Sacramento. *Boarding flight 567 to Sacramento* the boarding call echoed through the waiting room and Jane picked up his bag to check in.

_Later that night~_

There was a knock on the door that woke Lisbon she woke up to see the alarm clock above her head *2.13am* she huffed into her pillow, who goes to someone's house at 2 in the morning? She stumbled down the stairs to find a very familiar figure standing in her living room "How the hell did you get in here?" she said bringing the man back to his thoughts and grinning at her "This" he said raising his hand to show her the paperclip "Hmmm" She glaring at him "I'm sorry Teresa" He mumbled and walked toward her "Me too" she said walking down the last few steps and wrapping her arms around his waist "I missed you" she said against his chest, He stepped back to look into her eyes he bent his head down then pressed his nose into hers "I missed you too".


	3. Peace

A/N: Very very late chapter but I didn't wanna give up without an ending so here it is please read and review I will love you lots! Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: if you recognise it, it isn't mine.

"I did you a huge favour by letting you walk! And now you're back! wanting a job! You're lucky the DA didn't see you!" the room was filled with an awkward silence after this statement. "Sir I…I know" but she was cut off by the now fuming agent "And what the hell do you want? You have no need to be here anymore mister. Jane!" Jane's eyes rose from the chair in-front of him and he smirked "Boredom, I get bored" he stated simply. "Sir, we solved more cases than any other unit in the CBI" She pleaded. The man in the chair looked from Jane to Lisbon then back down at the CV's on his desk. "Agent Van Pelt is going on maternity leave tomorrow… You do a good job Agent Lisbon and I may find a place for you" he sighed "And you Mister Jane! Talk to Osvaldo see what we can do about the charges you have on you!" Jane smiled and walked over to where Menelli was sitting "Good to have you back boss" he smirked shaking his hand "I may be old Jane but I can still kick your ass!" he threatened

"Well that went better than expected" Jane teased while chucking his jacket on the floor of their lounge. "Pick it up Patrick" she said smacking his arm playfully and walking towards the stairs "Or else what?" he smirked and she stopped turning to face him "Ohhh you don't want to find out" she winked. Then Jane started to un-button his vest and plunked it down on the floor beside his feet "Hmmmm" he hummed and Lisbon rolled her eyes "Pick it up" she smirked across the room and Jane started to un-button his shirt then his belt then his shoes until he was standing only in his underwear. Lisbon looked at Jane and walked toward him, she looked him in the eyes for a moment then bent down and picked up his shirt, pants and shoes of the ground "Fine, I'll pick it up" she said turning to walk back to the stairs when he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into a tight embrace which made her giggle.

He started kissing her neck and her hands were running through his hair while his were at the bottom of her back rubbing soothing circles around and around she let out a soft groan when his hand slid down to cup her left butt cheek, he pulled her even closer and moved his lips up to her mouth her arms wrapped around his neck and she softly pushed him onto the couch landing on top of him. This was going to be it. The night, the first night in 3 weeks. Although it didn't sound long they usually did it 4 times a week so for them it felt like an eternity. Jane started to unbutton Lisbon's shirt when her phone started to ring "Arggggh, don't get it" he growled "it could be worked" she huffed grabbing her phone and checking the caller I.D "It's a blocked number" she said sitting up on her husband and buttoning herself back up "Teresa Lisbon" she answered Jane let out a sigh but then started fiddling with Lisbon's belt she started to laugh and then went serious again jane pulled her up then sat her back on his hips and started fiddling with her underwear until she slapped his hand away, "C'mon!" he whispered and she put her hand to his mouth. He grabbed her hips and put her over his shoulder standing up "JAAAAAAAANE!" she screamed and Jane let out a huge chuckle spinning around. He couldn't stop laughing and she was slapping his back "Put me down!" she warned but couldn't help laughing herself.

Not noticing the phone in her hand "I'm so sorry sir!" she said once Jane had finally put her down "Yes… Yes… Okay sir I understand… Okay thank you… Goodbye" She said grinning at Jane, he looked down at her and picked her back up and headed for the stairs "My turn" he teased. "It's time to go get Syd now" Lisbon said fiddling with Janes ears "Your turn or mine? He said rolling onto his wife and running his fingers through his hair "Why don't we both go? She hasn't seen you in three weeks and we can take her to the park?" she suggested "sounds good to me".

"Daddy!" the small girl said running to her father with open arms "Hello my little princess" he said into her hair "God I missed you" he said placing her back on her feet the little girl grinned at Jane and he picked her up and placed her on his hip "Do you wanna go park?" Lisbon cooed to her daughter which received a high five back. Jane watched the two most important things in his life laugh and play before his very eyes, 'was this real?' 'Could this happiness really belong to him?' for the very first time since his wife and daughter passed away he was truly at peace with himself, his life and his family. He had everything he wanted and more.

*bang bang bang* he looked up to see his wife lying in a pool of blood flowing freely from the back of her head, he tried to stand up to run but he couldn't even breath, his legs were jelly, his feet felt like brick stones and his stomach felt empty. His knees were weak but he somehow managed to run to her side. Pulling the hair out of her face and looking into her eyes, they blinked then glared up and him "Tyger, Tyger" she stuttered.

"Jane… Jane honey, are you okay?" Lisbon said shaking his shoulder gently. He was breathing heavily and was drenched in sweat, Lisbon was really worried and went to get a cold flannel when she came back he was gone. Not in bed and from what she could see not in their room she heard some footsteps behind her but before she could turn around she was in a head lock "Where is he!" Jane was yelling from behind gripping harder around her throat Lisbon couldn't breathe and started to choke "I…..Can't breathe" She choked and Jane pulled harder at her neck "WHERE IS HE!" Jane screamed. Lisbon could hear someone at her bedroom door and then the lock was broken and she started to cry. It was Cho, Grace had gone into labour and Jane was on the floor knocked out for all Lisbon knew "Cho?" She asked stumbled "What the hell happened!" Cho said sitting Lisbon on the bed and tried to calm her down.

"I… I don't know! I have no idea… he was having a nightmare so I went to go get him a cold flannel and then he headlocks me yelling where is he… where is he?" She said fast with tears running down her face. "Shhhhhh calm down Boss, Where is who?" Lisbon wiped her tears then sniffled "I have no clue, is… is he going to be okay?" Cho got off the bed and looked down at the blonde man lying on the floor "He should be… Pack some stuff for you and Sydney though, You's are staying at mine and summers for a bit" He said and walked out to give her some privacy. She packed her stuff into a bag and grabbed a pillow and a blanket once she was done she bent down and kissed Janes forehead "I'm sorry" She whispered and went out to Sydney's room

"Teresa?" Jane yelled walking out of their bedroom and into the nursery "Sydney?" he said walking around the small room "Teresa!" he was worried where the hell were they? It's already 12.30? Maybe work he remembered, Sydney's at pre-school and Lisbon's at work. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket and dialled Lisbon's office phone but no answer. He tried her mobile but again no answer. She never doesn't answer her personal number, he goes over to the bench and grabs his keys he didn't know where they would be but he didn't care he would drive around the whole world to find them.


End file.
